Hello Heartache
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Re-write, Izzy is heartbroken,why? And will the boys lose Izzy forever? I know sucky summery. The title does NOT relate to the song Hello Heartache by Avril Lavigne.


Me: Hey! I decided to give ya'll an evening oneshot. I thought of this because i think my story 'Hello Heartache' didn't turn out as i had originally planned so this is the rewrite so hope you enjoy. Ps. Don't judge me for putting a song in here i just like music!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or the song.

 **July 4th 20XX**

 **Jake: Good Morning Crew!**

 **Cubby: Morning Jake!**

 **Skully: Mornin Jake!**

 **Izzy: ...**

 **Izzy was Quiet. She had been Quiet since last week when all of Neverland was invited to Mermaid Lagoon for a party thrown by Peter Pan. No one in the rest of Jakes crew including Jake himself knew why she was so quiet. Only Izzy knew, you see it started last week when it began. Izzy is madly in love with Jake but he doesn't know it and probably never will.**

 ***flashback***

 **Izzy: Cubby wheres Jake?**

 **Cubby: I saw him go that way 20 minutes ago, why?**

 **Izzy: Tonights the night, Im gonna do it!**

 **Cubby: Izzy are you sure this is a good idea?**

 **Izzy: Maybe not but I'm just gonna have to face his answer head on.**

 **That said she went to find Jake, unfortunately for her he was with Marina the mermaid, talking,laughing,and possibly flirting. When Izzy saw him with Marina she was sad, but it got worse once Jake kissed Marina on the cheek. Izzy was heartbroken, she felt her heart burst into pieces, what she didn't know was that her heart really was cracking from heart break.**

 ***End flashback***

 **Izzy got up from her seat at the table and went outside to clear her head. Jake,Cubby,and Skully were very confused by her behavior. Suddenly Izzy felt something in her heart and it felt like it was on fire. Suddenly she started coughing blood. She was so scared and she couldn't yell for help her voice was tight like she couldn't speak. She finally gave up and fell unconscious in the sand. A few fairies found her and took her to Pixie Hollow.**

 **A few hours later:**

 **Cubby: Im worried about Izzy she still hasn't come inside and its basically sunset.**

 **Skully: She'll be fine, shes Izzy.**

 **Jake: Come on crew lets go get Izzy.**

 **But when they got out there what they saw shocked them, blood dripped on the sand making a trail through the water and to somewhere in Neverland.**

 **Jake: Izzy?! Izzy!?**

 **Cubby: Izzy?!**

 **They called her for awhile and finally decided in the morning they would search for her.**

 **That night: in Pixie Hollow.**

 **When Izzy finally woke up she noticed she was in Pixie Hollow and she didn't know why.**

 **Queen Clarion: I see you're awake.**

 **Izzy: Why am i here? Whats wrong with me?**

 **Queen Clarion: You fainted and you're here because if you had been there without anyone knowing any longer you could have died.**

 **Izzy: How long do i have to stay here?**

 **Queen Clarion: The depends on the progress of your health but telling by the progress so far you should be able to go home in 3 days.**

 **Izzy stayed silent it was better this way, she wouldn't have to face Jake.**

 **With Jake:**

 **Jake: Where ever you are, I'm gonna find you Izz.**

 **Cubby: Jake you need come inside-**

 **Jake: I won't until i know Izzy's safe!**

 **Skully: Cubby's right, its getting late and Izzy wouldn't want you searching for her with no sleep.**

 **That got Jake, he knew they were right.**

 **Jake: I'll be inside in a minute...**

 **With Izzy:**

 **Izzy felt depressed and didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt like someone was looking for her. But she couldn't get out, the fairies wanted her safe so they created a force field around the fairy garden she was staying in.**

 **Izzy:** If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

and somehow I know he's on his way to me

Jake, you and I were meant to be.

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although we're far apart

With Jake:

Jake:Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes

and I am where you are

With Izzy:

Izzy: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakeable bond

With Jake: (Izzy)

Jake:Destined to last for a lifetime

and beyond

Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)

I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)

I've made an everlasting vow

To find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

and with your love

I'll never be alone

With Izzy

Izzy:Far longer than forever

With Jake:

Jake:Much stronger than forever

With Izzy:

Izzy: and with your love

I'll never be alone

The next morning: With Jake,Cubby, and Skully.

Jake: Alright crew, we have to rescue Izzy-

Cubby: But Jake we don't know where she is!

Jake: We have to find her we just have too.

Cubby: Maybe she ran way at her own will?

Skully: Cubby has a point.

Jake: If that was true, why?

Skully: Cubby whats wrong?

Skully had seen Cubby's nervous face and he felt Cunby was hiding something.

Cubby: Nothing!

Jake: Cubby...

Cubby: IzzyisinlovewithJakeandfeelsheartbrokenafterseeingJakewithMarina!

He said it so fast Skully didn't catch it, but Jake did.

Jake: Izzy's in love with me?

Cubby just nodded.

Jake: So thats why she was so upset, i have to find her and explain to her Marina was using her mermaid song spell on me!

With Izzy: 2 days later:(Me: Im getting exhausted just switching back and forth)

Izzy was just pacing around back and forth in the force field,bored completely out of her mind. When suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice.

Jake: Izzy!

Izzy: Jake?

Jake: Izz, you gotta listen to me-

Izzy: I'm not listening to anything you have to say! Just stay away from me!

Jake: I'll never let you out of my sight again!

Izzy: Jake-

Jake: Look Marina means nothing to me but a sister like figure, she used her song spell to control me. I'm in love with you and I need you with me Izz or i might just go insane.

Izzy was speechless but gained for voice back.

Izzy: I forgive you, but i have one more day here then i can come home.

Jake: Can't wait for it.

Me: So i hope you enjoyed this kinda long but late night one shot and see you tomorrow!


End file.
